


Meet Me in the Meadow

by Miranda13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Germany, Gift Exchange, Hamburg, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Rey (Star Wars), The Force Ships It, Therapy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda13/pseuds/Miranda13
Summary: Ben was not the typical Alpha. Rey was not the typical Omega. Utterly indifferent to other people, only in their fantasies or dreams would they experience desire.After many years of loneliness, they meet in a support group for struggling demi-humans, and everything changes. Ben and Rey embark together on a healing journey of self-discovery and self-acceptance.Maybe, they don’t need to be alone, anymore. Maybe, they were never alone, to begin with.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 64
Kudos: 331
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeadowHayle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/gifts).



> The inspiration for this fic comes from MeadowHayle \- I mixed different prompts (ABO, soulmates, support group, spiritual hocus pocus, unplanned pregnancy). I hope you enjoy it. Happy Valentine’s 💝
> 
> Thank you [ClockworkCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemink/pseuds/ClockworkCrow) for beta reading this fic! You’re awesome! Any persisting mistakes are my fault alone! ☺️
> 
> Last but not least, much appreciation goes to [WinglessOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne) for reading this fic, encouraging me and cheering me on throughout the entire process! I couldn’t have done it without you ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a modest office space, a new DAOS group was about to have their first meeting. 

DAOS stood for "deviant Alpha/Omega support," meaning that they held support groups aimed at helping demi-humans with difficulties in exercising their biologically assigned roles. 

That specific group was composed of expats living in Hamburg, Germany.

"Good evening, darlings. I am Dr. Maz Kanata and I will be responsible for conducting our weekly meetings. I see in your files that we have people from England, Ireland and the United States - I guess we'll be fine communicating in English. All right. Why don't we start with the big guy?"

"Hi. I'm Ben Solo," he introduced himself, acknowledging, with a quick glance, the other three participants and the therapist.

"Hi, Ben," the others answered, in unison.

"Tell us why you're here, Ben," Dr. Kanata encouraged.

"Well, as you can imagine, I'm an Alpha. I presented when I was nineteen, during a trip with my fucking parents. Oh - sorry about the language, doctor."

"It's all right, Ben. We're dealing with your deepest emotions and desires, with your very identity. You shouldn't censor yourself. It's my job to intervene, in case anything gets out of hand. Please, continue."

"Thank you, doctor. So, at nineteen, I thought I was safe from the whole Alpha/Omega thing. Both of my parents are Betas. 88% of the world population is Beta. Most demi-humans present by the time they're seventeen, at the latest."

"It seems you did your research, Ben," Dr. Kanata noted, with a smile.

"We all did, doctor. Nobody wants to be a freak!" Phasma, a rare Alpha female, grumbled.

"Yeah, I hoped it wasn't possible to present at nineteen, but of course, I had each and every textbook symptom during that trip - fever, aggressiveness, increased sense of smell, difficulty to focus, and a raging hard-on that would not give, no matter how many times I jerked off! Fuck, it was humiliating, having to explain to my parents why I had to see a doctor right away," Ben sighed.

Another Alpha, Hux sneered, "I am absolutely delighted when people ask, 'are you sure you haven't taken the blue pill?', or 'why don't you think about your mother?'- No, you imbecile, biology decided my erection would only go away after I knotted an Omega cunt!"

"It's wonderful when your clitoris is engorged and throbbing, and the only thing that would satiate its need to knot around something - an Omega's dick - is usually attached to a gay male!" Phasma joined in Hux's frustration.

"We appreciate your contributions, but we should hear Ben's story tonight. Everyone will have their turn," Dr. Kanata reminded them.

Ben continued. "You can imagine what happened next - the British doctor suspected I was in a rut, I stormed out of the doctor's office without getting a prescription or anything. My parents forced me to see another doctor when we got back to the U.S., and the bump I grew at the base of my cock happened to be a knot. I was a fucking Alpha."

"I know a few young men that are very happy - even proud - to be Alphas. Why that wasn't the case for you, Ben?" Dr. Kanata asked.

"I guess I felt weird enough, already. I had a politician for a mother, an artifact smuggler for a father, and I was too big, all over: big ears, big nose, long arms, long legs, I hated to stand out."

"Eventually, though, you came to embrace your largeness?" Dr. Kanata shamelessly asked, referring to Ben's large muscles.

"Well, yeah - I needed to let out the steam, somehow."

"And it turned you into a very handsome man. Didn't it help you find yourself a nice Omega?"

"That's the thing - I never... They smell too sweet - I don't know what it is, I don't feel remotely attracted to them. Not female nor male. No offense." Ben said, referring to the only Omega in the room.

"Not taken," Rose answered, understanding.

"That's certainly unusual. What about Betas? Have you tried dating them?" Dr. Kanata questioned.

"No, I don't feel attracted to them, either."

"Would you consider yourself to be asexual?" Dr. Kanata speculated.

"No, doctor - I'm positively sexual. I just have trouble being sexual around other people," Ben explained.

"Wow, that's the first time I meet somebody like me!" Rose said, intrigued.

"It's different with you, Rose," Dr. Kanata interjected.

"How is it, for you, Rose?" Ben asked, interested.

"You see, I had a mate - his name was Finn. He was more than my mate - he was my soulmate. He passed away two years ago, but it's like we're still mated. Nobody else interests me, sexually," Rose clarified.

"Poe told me about Finn. They were best friends - Poe was the one who referred me to the group. I'm very sorry about your loss, Rose," Ben replied.

Dr. Kanata proceeded. "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid you are that one in a million who has a soulmate. Mating bonds are usually severed when the mate dies, but when a soulmate dies... There's nobody else in the world that could ever replace them. I'm so sorry." 

"Don't feel sorry, Dr. Kanata! Not for me! I was the happiest woman alive for seven years! I had three beautiful pups with my soulmate - they're the joy of my life! Poe was the one who forced me to come here - he said Finn would want me to be happy and that I owed him to try."

"That Poe guy sounds annoying - is he an Omega?" Hux asked.

"Poe sounds like a good friend, Hux. If you could find it in your heart to be more sympathetic towards other people, maybe it would be easier for you to earn the trust of an Omega," Dr. Kanata lectured.

"You lost me at 'your heart', doctor," Hux sneered.

"Unfortunately, our time is up, for today. Next week, we'll have a transfer from the London branch - she'll be the last addition to the group. Don't forget to check the recommended readings - they can be very helpful for you. Have a good night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked what you read, don't have time to read more? Bookmark it! 🎯


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting of the Hamburg support group was about to start. It was a terribly cold night, and the heating system in the room felt a bit excessive. Ben had already taken off his winter coat, but it would not be enough. He was a walking furnace.

Everyone from last week's meeting was already seated. Before Ben chose one of the two free seats in the circle, he attempted to take his sweater off. It got stuck in his head, rendering him temporarily blind.

Ben heard the sound of the door opening, then closing. The new member had arrived. In a hurry to get rid of his sweater, Ben unwillingly got rid of his T-shirt, as well. 

That's when a bare chested, messed up hair Ben saw her for the first time.

"Our group is finally complete! Please give your welcome to Rey, everyone! She's from England," Dr. Kanata cheerfully announced. 

Everyone greeted her, except for Ben.

Rey. Her name was Rey. He had never met a  _ Rey _ before. Could it be just a coincidence? It didn't seem to be a coincidence. 

Rey was absolutely stunning. Her apparently vivid, hazel eyes conveyed both innocence and a sadness, underneath. Her mouth was indecent; glossy, meaty lips guarded the widest, brightest smile he'd ever seen. 

Her body was fully covered, but Ben appreciated the peaks of her small breasts under her pullover, her long legs, the curve of her hips, her tiny waist, begging to be filled with pups.

Rey was an Omega. He couldn't scent her, but her mating gland left a very discreet, yet perceptible mark under the turtleneck. She'd be the perfect mate for him.

Ben and Rey stared at each other, and the others stared at the two.

"Please, Rey, make yourself comfortable and take a seat!" Dr. Kanata urged. Then, the good doctor added, "Ben, why don't you make yourself a little  _ less _ comfortable and cover your muscles? I'm too old for this kind of excitement."

Dr. Kanata's words broke the spell - hurriedly, Ben apologized, put his T-shirt back on, and took a seat, while Rey hung her winter coat up and took the last free seat, right across Ben.

"All right, lovelies, I suggest we get to meet Rey tonight, how about that? Rey, are you willing to rip off the band-aid?" Dr. Kanata checked.

"Oh, already? Okay, I guess there’s no way around this," Rey offered, timidly.

Her voice. Her accent. Ben would focus on those later on, because his Alpha protective instincts went haywire. "If Rey doesn't feel like talking tonight, she shouldn't talk," he asserted.

Before Dr. Kanata cut Ben's Alpha bravado, Rey answered, more confident, "It's all right, Ben. You're Ben, right?" she asked, with a smile.

His name, out of her lips. He wanted to hear her say it, again and again. Had he been cured, already, from his utter indifference towards other people? DAOS should add his case to their brochure.

"Yes, Rey," Ben finally replied, savoring her name on his mouth.

She smiled, and started her testimony. "Brilliant. Hello, I'm Rey. You know that. I just moved here from London - I guess you know that, too. And I'm an Omega - too small to be an Alpha, pretty obvious."

"Are you getting to the part we don't know?" Hux interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up, Hux!" Ben growled, baring his teeth.

"Both of you macho men are doing a wonderful job in soothing the Omega! Put your dicks back in your pants!" Phasma chastised the Alpha males in the room. Then, Phasma urged Rey, "Please, go ahead."

"Right. Okay. Well, the thing is, I presented too early. I was barely thirteen."

"Jesus Christ!" Rose blurted out. "That's too soon!"

"You don't have to tell us, Rey, but I'd really like to know what happened to you," Ben carefully asked under Phasma's warning gaze, while secretly planning on traveling to England and murdering whoever had knotted Rey at thirteen.

"I was rushed to the hospital right away. They needed to bandage my mating gland because it popped out before it was fully developed. I was quarantined and heavily sedated during the heat, so I don’t remember any of it. They prescribed me these incredibly strong suppressants so that I wouldn't have another heat," Rey answered, to Ben's relief.

"Oh, thank God for that!" Rose added.

"And what exactly brings you here, my dear?" Dr. Kanata asked, kindly.

"Ahm, that's it. I've been taking the hardcore suppressants since I was thirteen. I'm twenty-three, now."

"You've never had another heat, since your first? You've never coupled? Did your doctors advise you to do that?" Dr. Kanata asked, doing a poor job in hiding her outrage.

"No, I… I am afraid. I was afraid I'd be attacked, now I'm afraid I'll get sick, I… I don't know what to do!" Rey wept, her tears running freely.

On instinct, Ben moved to Rey’s side - he kneeled next to her, hugged her and purred against her scalp, providing her with the comfort and reassurance she needed.

"Ben Organa-Solo, you are not going to assault Omegas on my watch!" Dr. Kanata fumed.

Rey clutched Ben's arms, so he wouldn't let go of her. "Please, doctor, don't be mad at him! He's making me feel better. Thank you, Ben," Rey offered, smiling up to him.

Maz Kanata was out of words - and that was something.

"There's nothing better than an Alpha's embrace," Rose remarked, dreaming about her late husband.

"No, dear - suppressants that strong effectively turn this girl into a Beta!" Dr. Kanata clarified.

"Yes, I don't produce any slick, and I can't scent anybody. I can't produce or scent demi-human markers, I mean. You do smell nice, though," Rey conceded, still in Ben's arms. 

It was true - from up close, he still couldn't scent her. But, with Rey in his arms, Ben felt complete.

"That's positively unusual," Dr. Kanata observed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ben + Rey manip by Jade Belle.
> 
> You got this far? Press that "Next Chapter" button!


	3. New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the following weeks, the support group continued with the focused meetings, where each member had the opportunity to speak about themselves.

Week after week, a dynamic amongst its members took shape.

Ben and Phasma reached an understanding of mutual respect between Alphas. Hux got on both of their nerves, but nothing they couldn't handle. He was atypically petite for an Alpha, let alone a male - sometimes, it was easy to mistake him for an Omega...when his mouth was shut.

Rey and Rose really clicked. Rose was impossibly cheerful and positive, and Rey couldn't help but relax around her. It was nice, for Rey, having an experienced Omega for a friend. 

Of course, Rose's experience - being mated with her soulmate and having three kids together - was way more than Rey could possibly expect for herself. It was such a rare fate; some people didn't believe it was possible! They thought soulmates were hoaxes invented by demi-human couples to make extra cash; selling their fairytale, bogus stories. 

Rey believed it was real, though. That was something she dreamed of - finding her soulmate. A fantasy - of finding that one person who would want her, really want her. Love her. Above everything, and everyone.

Unlike her parents, who had abandoned her as a child for reasons she'd never know. Unlike her adoptive parents, who gave up on her after she presented as an Omega, because they weren't ready to deal with the complications and expenses her condition entailed. 

But, in order to find a mate - Rey knew her soulmate fantasy was unrealistic - she'd have to give up the strong suppressants she took. Scenting was a part of the demi-human life. Bonds were forged during heats. Hence, her decision to join the support group.

Nothing noteworthy had happened in her London meetings. In the Hamburg group, however, things were different.

The very first thing Rey saw was Ben's chiseled torso. 

For a second, she thought she had entered the wrong door - was it a male stripper class?

Ben won the battle against his clothes, and she finally saw his face. His eyes and the piercing look he gave her, had the ability to pin her down. Rey couldn't move, and she couldn't look away. 

Rey wanted him to never look away from her. She wanted to be seen by him. She wanted him to see all of her. She wanted to please him. She wanted his long nose to brush through her curls while he tasted her with his delicious mouth, his plush lips.

God - what was she even thinking? Where did this come from? Had she been cured from her fears by a pair of pretty eyes, and a hot Alpha body? Because, for the first time, she wanted to try. She wanted to trust. She wanted.

Rey was thankful to Dr. Kanata, for bringing her back to reality, but it didn't last long. Ben apologized. He used his impossibly deep, low, sexy voice to say something. What could he ask with that voice, that she wouldn't give?

When Rey needed comfort, in that first meeting, Ben hadn’t hesitated, magically appearing next to her, enveloping her in his embrace. It immediately soothed her, it put her in a trance of peace and joy. 

There was even a sound - Rey had never heard it, but Ben made a sound that she positively liked. 

That evening, after the meeting, she dreamed about a dark knight. It was a recurring dream, but she hadn't had one of those for a long time. 

_There was a dark creature - a man fully dressed in black, with a black hooded cape and a black mask. He was impossibly tall and his long, heavy strides were unmistakably menacing._

_She was in the woods, and the man chased after her, telling her that she belonged to him. She tried to escape, but it was useless. He was strong and irresistible. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was that he caught her in his arms._

_She regained consciousness in the dream inside a room, strapped to an interrogation chair. That's what it looked like - rather, what it felt like. The mysterious assailant wanted her to give him everything._

_The most unsettling part was, she wanted, or rather, she needed to give him everything. No matter what it was. She had absolutely no control._

This dream had haunted her since her first and only heat. That night in Hamburg, though, something different happened in the dream. 

_The scary man took off his mask and revealed himself to her. He possessed a familiar face. The face of Ben Organa-Solo._

To make things even harder on Rey, the dream kept expanding over the following weeks. 

_Ben would caress her face with gloved hands, never deviating his gaze from her eyes._

_He'd speak to her with his low voice, very gently, next to the shell of her ear._

_He could read her mind, he could feel all of her fears._

_One time, he said, "Don't be afraid. I feel it, too."_

Did he really feel the same? 

No, it was impossible. Ben was an instrument, someone who finally caught her attention, which lent his identity to her masked dark knight. It was nothing more than a one-sided fantasy. 

She should be glad. Wasn't it the reason she had joined the support group? To let go of her fears, accept her designation and go through a heat, perhaps with an Alpha? 

Would Ben be that Alpha, when the time came? He was the one who had awakened her, after all.

No, not likely. He had his own reasons to have joined the group - unfortunately, Rey didn't know what his reasons were. She shouldn't interfere with, possibly jeopardize, somebody else's path to recovery. 

*

Ben never knew what the fuss was about being an Alpha. 

He never experienced another rut after that awful incident in London - his late presentation.

Omegas in heat were supposed to trigger his rut, throw themselves at him, submit to him and engage in awesome sex marathons with him.

That never happened to Ben.

Omegas smelled wrong. Omegas in heat? Unbearable. Alphas straight-up reeked. And Betas? As appealing as getting a rotten tooth removed. Not that he ever had a tooth removed. The idea of it, though, was equally appealing to having sex with another person.

There was, however, a female presence that haunted him, ever since he presented as an Alpha. He would often daydream about her; sometimes, it was hard to distinguish fantasy from reality.

The woman had a lithe, elegant figure and she wore an ethereal, beautiful, white gown. Ben could never see her face. Her long, chestnut waves rested on her shoulders and breasts in the most flattering manner. 

She would tease him, provoke him, taunt him to the point of madness. He was always searching for her, but she was always out of reach. 

On rare occasions, he would touch himself while he was with her inside his fantasy world. It was rare, because the indulgence came with the great distress of knowing she was not sharing his pleasure. He wanted her to feel the same, but there was nothing he could do.

Lately, though - after he met Rey, Ben has been restless. Rey made him want to leave the fantasy behind and, finally, have something real. 

Of course, Rey had trouble accepting her Omega designation and there was a chance she'd never surpass her fear. If that was the case, it was unlikely that she'd be interested in having a relationship with an Alpha. 

Without going into heat and all the biological and anatomical effects therein, intercourse with a male Alpha was extremely difficult, to put it mildly. In reality, most Alphas who had Beta or Alpha partners forfeited penetrative sex, altogether.

Would Rey be willing to go through with such a relationship? Would he?

Maybe it was time for them to both search their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, press that "Kudos" button! ❤


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose were having lunch together at the cozy Café Leonar in the Rotherbaum neighborhood.

"So, Ben is a nice Alpha," Rose offered, nonchalantly.

"Oh - are you interested in him?" Rey replied, a bit jumpy.

"Of course not, dummy! He's all over you! Can't you see?"

She couldn't. "I don't know, I mean, he's an Alpha. He's programmed to pursue Omegas. You know, biologically."

"Honey - it's not like that. I mean - it is, but it's not just instincts, with everyone. There are real feelings. Human feelings. Connection."

Rey pondered Rose's words, until she was suddenly interrupted.

"Hello, ladies!", Phasma greeted, taking a sip of Rose's apple juice.

"Hey, Phasma - grab a chair! Join us," Rey invited.

"An Alpha doesn't need much encouragement, Rey" Rose noted, not unkindly. And she was right. 

"Okay, what is your strategy?" Phasma asked, joining the women.

"Strategy?" Rey replied.

"Yes, for today's exercise. Isn't it why you got here early?"

Rey and Rose laughed. 

"We didn't want to be hungry. Nobody's nice when they're hungry," Rose explained.

Dr. Kanata had sent them on a mission - to try and make new acquaintances at a local cafe and then report back in the next meeting. They were supposed to do it individually, and use each other's presence, from a distance, just for mutual reassurance and safety.

"All right. That's a good strategy. I'll eat," Phasma declared, stealing some of Rey's fries.

"You should order your own food, Phasma", Ben said, taking one of the stolen fries and putting it in his mouth. "Rey, Rose," he acknowledged the other women. Then, he casually grabbed an extra chair and placed it next to Rey.

"Alphas - so sure of themselves, so territorial," Rose whispered to Rey's ear. But Rey's mind was somewhere else.

Ben. So close to her. Chewing her fries. Casually having a conversation with everyone, but seemingly watching her. Only her. Pining her with his eyes, like he did when they first met. It made her heart race. Could he hear it?

Rey was forced out of her reverie.

"Move over, Rey!" Hux, who had just arrived, insisted.

Ben used his body to protect Rey, while Phasma offered Hux a solution to his problem. "Why don't you sit on my lap? I don't mind."

"Ha ha, very funny, Phasma," Hux sneered.

"You know I don't have a dick, right? It's safe, here," Phasma assured, unironically grabbing her crotch.

Hux watched her, speechless.

"Phasma, that's not acceptable behaviour in a Beta environment," Rose warned.

"Great way to make friends - hiding who we truly are!" Ben snorted, with a bit of melancholy.

"It's worse when you don't know who you are to begin with," Rey added.

"You'll get there. There's nothing to be afraid of," Ben reassured her, fiercely.

"Yes, you guys, cheer up. We are doing something for ourselves. This is good! Should we start?" Rose suggested.

"There's nobody we can approach. There is a couple behind us, a woman engaged with her work to our left, two mated Omegas, and a father with a little kid," Phasma reported.

"You forgot the two old hags in the back," Hux added.

"Let's wrestle for the grannies, Hux," Phasma offered, making the others wonder if she was being serious.

Rose came up with a strategy. "How about this - Rey and I can talk to the mated Omegas, Phasma should talk to the single dad, Hux can give it a try with the elders and I'm sure that woman would spare a few minutes to chat with Ben."

Immediately, Phasma led Hux to his assigned table, and took a seat at hers.

"I don't want to talk with that woman," Ben said, looking at Rey. 

Rose countered, "Our purpose is to learn how to communicate, how to integrate ourselves. You don't have to ask for her number, Ben. Just say hello, tell her why you're here and ask her if she'd like to talk. That's it."

"Will you be okay, Rey?" Ben checked. Even though they had no apparent attachment, it was as natural for Ben to make the question as it was for Rey to answer. 

Rey decided she'd be okay. It was a learning process and her inexplicable, irrational feelings shouldn't get in his way, or hers.

"Yes, sure, we should do it. I'll be right there, with Rose. Even Hux is trying. It's inspirational," Rey encouraged him, laughing. He knew she meant it.

Ben approached the working woman's table. She was furiously typing on her notebook. Ben cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, shifting her gaze from the computer screen to Ben.

"I'm in a DAOS support group, and I'm supposed to make new friends," Ben delivered flatly, hoping it would be both the beginning and the end of the conversation.

"DAOS does a fantastic job! Good for you! Hello, I'm Amilyn Holdo," she offered her hand.

"Ben Organa-Solo", he replied, shaking her hand.

"Organa-Solo? You are Leia Organa's son? Wow, please, take a seat!", Amilyn invited him. Turns out, she was a journalist specialized in politics, and a big fan of Leia's work. 

Ben's political views were the complete opposite of his mother's, so, a heated debate ensued. 

After a while, Ben called Phasma to join his side on the political battle, and the single dad, Galen Erso, followed her to Amilyn's table. 

His young daughter Jyn continued to draw, peacefully, while the Omegas helped to keep watch. 

Being Omegas themselves, Rey and Rose were easily integrated to the other Omegas' - Kaydel and Jessika - afternoon tea. 

Rey's confidence increased with the conversation, not because the Omegas' lives were easy - there were a _lot_ of perils and prejudices they faced - but, eventually, they surpassed each and every obstacle. Omegas were strong. Maybe she was strong, too.

As to Hux, he spoke German the entire time he spent with the seniors, and he never told a soul what they talked about.

*

At the end of the exercise, Ben offered to walk Rey home, and she accepted.

"I never heard your testimony in the meetings," Rey noted.

"Yeah, mine was in the first week, you weren't with us," Ben answered.

"Why are you there?" Rey asked.

_Why was he there?_

"I don't date. I've never been interested in anyone," he replied, mentally adding, _until I met you_.

"Not even Omegas?"

"Especially them." _Shit, that sounded wrong_ . "I mean, most of them smell weird, to me". _Not better_. "Something must be wrong with me," he concluded, lamely.

"Good thing you can't scent me, right?", Rey attempted to lighten the mood.

_No, no, he wanted to scent her. He definitely wanted to scent her_. "That's not true. There's nothing wrong with your scent, with who you are."

"How would you know that?" Rey questioned, incredulous.

Ben stopped walking, and gently touched Rey's arm, so she'd stop, too. 

"This is important. Look at me. Your very existence is a miracle. You were... divinely designed to be... pleasured and... to create new life! There's nothing more beautiful than an Omega," he declared, with devotion.

Rey processed Ben's words. 

"You think I was born to… to have sex and… to breed?" Rey asked Ben, clearly hurt.

"Rey, I didn't mean it like that!"

"That's fine, Ben. I...I need to go. Good-bye," Rey said, practically running away from him.

Fuck. He was such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I couldn't find the credit to this specific Rey + Ben manip; there are a lot of manips using the same original photo, but the one I chose was the best imo.
> 
> * Café Leonar is a RL location! Check it out: <https://m.facebook.com/cafeleonar/>
> 
> *** Ben is not the smoothest guy, I'll give you that 😂


	5. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Kanata was very impressed with everyone's achievements on their first field trip together. "Congratulations on your efforts, my lovelies! I am very proud of you! Tonight, I would like to hear about your lives, in general, if you feel comfortable sharing it with the group. If not, I will make myself available for individual assessments."

"I would like to talk to you in private, if that's alright, doctor," Rey asked. She was still shaken from her last conversation with Ben, and it would be very hard to talk about her life and not mention him, or that specific episode.

"Of course, my dear. Anybody else would like to do this one-on-one?"

Before anybody had the chance to answer, Hux jumped in and started to talk. "Okay, I'll start. I am unquestionably the most intelligent and prestigious Law Professor in this city, but astonishingly a pathetic  _ clown _ from University of Hamburg has been challenging my latest publications-"

"Hux, we're supposed to talk about issues concerning our designation," Ben reminded him. 

"I've met someone I'm planning on shagging," Phasma stated. 

"Oh, is it Galen Erso? He's dreamy," Rose sighed.

Rey nearly choked with the apparent revelation "What? Professor Doctor Galen Erso - oh my God, you know him? His research on the use of kyber crystals to generate clean energy is groundbreaking! I wrote my final paper on his work!" 

Ben's rational brain knew things between him and Rey had been strange enough since his stupid speech about Omegas, but the Alpha inside him hated to watch her speak so excitedly about another man. "Erso is a fucking socialist!"

"There's nothing wrong with his political views - he's  _ actually _ making the world a better place," Rey replied, defensively.

"Yep, just like your mama, Ben," Phasma teased.

"Everyone is a  _ Professor Doctor _ these days, I bet he's not even tenured!" Hux scoffed.

"Rey, Galen Erso is father of Jyn, the little girl from the coffee shop," Rose clarified.

"Oh! I had seen photos of him before, but I guess people look different in different contexts," Rey pondered.

It was time for Dr. Kanata to intervene. "I'd love to meet the handsome fella you're talking about, but we are here to discuss  _ your _ lives. Ben, how are things in your life?"

Ben was seated with his legs open, elbows on his knees, face buried on the palms of his hands. With Dr. Kanata's question, he lifted his torso, and ran his hands through his hair, refocusing his attention.

"My life? Where should I start? I hurt the most beautiful, intelligent, brave, gentle person I've ever met," he said, looking straight at Rey. Then, he continued, also addressing the others, "and my parents are coming to town in a couple of weeks with my uncle -  _ Luke Skywalker _ is my uncle."

"Shit, your mother is a U.S. Senator and your uncle is a spiritualist leader followed by millions worldwide - what the hell do you do for a living, Ben? You never say anything," Phasma pressed.

"Because of his military training, family money and connections, most people believe he's CIA," Hux guessed. As everyone stared at him, he shrugged, "What? I've googled all of you, that's basic."

"I'm a novelist," Ben confessed. 

Rey was trying hard not to look at Ben, but she couldn't help turning to him, after this revelation. She's been curious about his career and, indeed, Ben had been very private about his life. It was expected behavior in a support group, she thought.

Still, Rey was glad Rose asked the question she wanted to make, "Really? What have you written?"

"'I'd rather not say," Ben replied.

"Ha! CIA!" Hux ruled, triumphantly.

"I write under a  _ nom de plume _ , Hux! Not even my mother knows my true identity!"

"Wow, Ben, that must be lonely," Rose observed.

"I'm successful, I can't complain," Ben deflected.

Dr. Kanata noticed Rey was tearing up. "What's wrong, dear? Can you tell us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rey said, as her first tear ran down her cheek. "It's just that I know what's like to be lonely," she concluded, glancing at Ben.

"So many hours buried in engineering books, I can't imagine," Rose said, hugging Rey.

"She knows what it's like when nobody truly knows you. When you wear a mask to the world, and your deepest feelings and desires are trapped inside," Ben said, clutching at his seat, as if it was the only way to avoid going to her.

Upon hearing Ben’s words, Rey cried in earnest. 

"Words of a writer, all right," Phasma noted.

"Ben, please go do your Alpha magic for Rey," Dr. Kanata asked.

Upon the doctor's order, both Ben and Rey hastily got up from their seats and, in the middle of the circle of chairs, found comfort in each other's arms.

"Tonight's meeting is over, everyone, I just need a word with Ben and Rey," Dr. Kanata announced.

Dr. Kanata waited until she was alone with Ben and Rey.

Rey wasn't crying anymore, but they were still hugging.

"You have never experienced  _ this _ before," Dr. Kanata stated to both of them.

"Ahm, no, no, I haven't," Rey confirmed, finally untangling herself from Ben.

"Never," Ben replied. 

"You are afraid," Dr. Kanata said to Rey.

"Yes," Rey confessed. 

"And that's why you haven't asked her on a date," Dr. Kanata addressed Ben.

"Yes," he answered, carefully.

Dr. Kanata continued. "Okay, you clearly share a connection, but you're not nearly ready for a romantic relationship. Here's what I propose: you become friends. Real friends, who can rely on each other, without any pressure. For the time being, at least. The path to self-discovery is hard enough. How does it sound?"

"Good, it sounds good. Friends," Rey said with a smile.

"Friends," Ben repeated, tenderly.

"Fantastic. Now, I have a task for you two: have dinner together, tonight. As amazing as this non-verbal communication you seem to share is, you should also be able to communicate verbally. Does it sound reasonable?"

"It does," Ben confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I couldn't find the credit to this Rey + Ben manip - could it be a REAL photo? 😱
> 
> * The Maz Kanata manip was MY creation - I aged a photo of Lupita Nyong'o! Did you like it? 👵🏾
> 
> *** So... They're friends now ☺


	6. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben got a table for dinner in the trendy, yet sophisticated Die Bank, a brasserie located inside a 19th-century bank building in the Hamburg-Neustadt. 

It was not a date, Ben assured Rey; it was simply a place he knew would still be open and the food was good.

They got an ideal corner table for two without a reservation, which convinced Rey that Ben was very well connected. 

Perhaps, there was a point in spending time together. It allowed them to gather these small pieces of information about one another.

Ben asked Rey if she'd like some wine, but she refused. He settled for a large bottle of San Pellegrino, which was, Ben figured, the water version of wine, for friends.

To eat, Rey chose the spinach ricotta ravioli and Ben, the steak frites.

"Are you a vegetarian?" He asked her.

"Not really, I mean, I avoid meat every time I can, but I'll eat what's in front of me."

"You had very strict parents?"

"No. My birth parents gave me up for adoption, and my adoptive parents did their best, with the little money they had. Beggars can't be choosers."

The idea that somebody would give Rey up as a baby made Ben's blood boil, but he made an effort to keep calm. "Your parents must be really proud of you. Getting into a postgraduate program in engineering with a scholarship is a great achievement," Ben praised.

"Actually, I'm not in touch with my adoptive parents since I was thirteen. They couldn't afford my suppressants after I presented," Rey explained. 

"They abandoned a thirteen-year-old girl who had just discovered she was an Omega? What happened to you after they left you?" Ben asked, barely containing his anger.

"I was admitted to a charitable housing program for endangered Omega girls, and I got the medication and education I needed. It was sponsored by the Crown, it was a very good program," Rey assured, knowing it would soothe Ben. 

It did, to an extent. "You had a house, but you didn't have a home."

She couldn't lie to him. "That's true. But let's change the subject. I’ve already cried too many times in front of you. I don't want to be the poor, fragile Omega. Can you imagine if I give up the suppressants?"

Ben couldn't handle Rey's self-deprecating remarks. "Rey, I'm not going to pretend I know all about Omegas - I certainly don't know enough about being an Alpha. But, please, don't ever hide your feelings around me. I promise I will never think less of you. There's nothing you can do that would make me think you're anything other than perfect."

His words warmed her heart, sincere as they were. "Good job on making me cry again," Rey said, smiling and shedding happy tears.

On instinct, Ben caressed Rey's face, wiping her tears away. "Rey. You're not alone. Not anymore," Ben vowed, looking deep into her eyes.

Rey felt brave enough to pull Ben's hand to her lips and kiss it. Then, she held his hand over the table. "Neither are you, Ben. Neither are you," she promised. 

Ben's eyes welled up in tears.

They continued to hold hands, silently enjoying each other's warmth, until their order arrived.

*

"What would you like for dessert?" Ben asked Rey.

"I'm not having dessert, I ate most of your fries," Rey answered. 

"Nonsense, you're having dessert. Otherwise, I'll think this is a date." Then, Ben felt the urge to clarify, "You know, in movies, women control what they eat on dates. With friends, they eat properly." 

"Alright, for the sake of friendship, I'll have dessert. We'll share," Rey compromised, smiling. 

"Deal," Ben agreed, offering her one of his rare crooked smiles. 

*

That night, Ben managed to walk Rey all the way home. 

"This is me," she said, once they reached the front of her dorm.

"Is it as nice as it looks?" Ben asked, appreciating the façade.

"I can't invite you in," Rey said in a small voice, looking down.

Ben stepped closer to Rey, making her look at him. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm a man of my word. I want to know if you're happy with it, that's all. Are you?" 

It was difficult to think, with him being this close. "Oh, yes, it's very comfortable; I have my own bathroom and a small kitchen. High-speed connection. All I need, really."

Ben wasn't satisfied. "I want you to be happy, Rey."

His voice, so full of promise. "When you say it like that, I believe it's possible."

Ben gently cupped her cheeks. "What can I do so that you know it?" 

It was too much. "We barely know each other, I've never felt this way and I'm scared."

"I already know this. What can I _do_?" Ben insisted. 

Rey made an effort to focus. "Thinking about it, I really need a friend. Someone who... won't judge me and won't leave me. No matter what."

Ben leaned down and pulled Rey's face, to kiss her forehead. His kiss was followed by a good night hug, in which he projected all the things he didn't know how to explain with words. His body and soul had a mind of its own.

*

That night, Rey dreamed about her dark knight. It was different. 

  
  


_It was a beautiful night, with a clear sky and a shining crescent moon. Rey wore a white gown and her hair was down, her locks and skirt waving harmoniously with the cool night breeze._

_She was looking for an answer, and that answer was inside the cave whose entrance she was facing._

_She couldn't see anything inside and there was no light available, other than the moon itself. Even so, Rey stepped inside._

_In the beginning, she was so scared of the darkness, she barely moved. A voice, inaudible but present, unrecognized and yet known, encouraged her to move forward._

_As she grew more confident, her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, and the white fabric of her dress was bright enough to show her the way._

_Finally, Rey saw a wall, and behind that wall, she knew, lay her answer. From up close, she realized the wall was nothing but a mirror, and the only answer it could provide was her own reflection._

_Terrified that loneliness was all life had to offer her, shocked even, Rey took a step back, then another, asking herself if the familiar voice that guided her was just a fantasy._

_Suddenly, her back collided with something - a man. It was a man._

_She stayed still, never looking back._

_He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to face the mirror, once more._

_She saw him in the mirror._

_It was him. Her dark knight. Without a mask._

_It was Ben._

_She only looked at him through his reflection, as if turning around would break the spell._

_Very slowly, he put his hands on the shoulders of her dress and slid them down her arms, taking her dress down in one smooth motion._

_Rey was completely naked under the dress._

_She was entranced by the nude figure in the mirror - it was a beautiful woman, and it was difficult to grasp the notion that this woman was, in fact, her._

_Rey wanted to touch the woman and reached for the reflection. When she touched the image, it vanished._

_Back from her trance, Rey looked for Ben, but he was gone._

  
  


"Shit, I can't write a chapter like this one before I go to sleep," Ben cursed, closing the notebook and going to his balcony. 

Awaken from her dream, Rey stood by her window, looking at the same moon and stars as he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rey + Ben photo manip from @wikireylo.
> 
> * Die Bank is a RL restaurant - check it out: <https://www.diebank-brasserie.de/en/>
> 
> *** What did you think? Are you surprised? How do you feel about the story so far? Leave a comment! 📝


	7. Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey were building their friendship, brick by brick. They went to the movies together - it turned out, accidentally, to be dubbed over in German, and Ben invited Rey over to watch it again online. Except, they couldn't find it on a decent resolution, so they settled for watching Love, Actually, that was on the TV.

Ben had been worried about having Rey inside his house; maybe it would be too much. But having her there turned out to be such a natural thing, like it was her house as much as it was his. Besides, his Omega needed a friend, and he'd be whatever the hell she needed. Anything.

Ben took Rey to the  _ Elbphilharmonie _ , to a concert of the Icelandic pianist Víkingur Ólafsson and, thanks to his rendition of Philip Glass’ Piano Works, Ben and Rey found common ground on their taste in music. It inspired him to compose something for her.

One time, Ben convinced Rey to hop on his Yamaha motorcycle with him. He wanted to impress her, but at the end of the day, she was the one who impressed him. Holding Rey against his chest, between his legs, while she rode his bike would be a treasured memory. 

The night before their second assignment, Rey met Ben's parents, Leia and Han, and his eccentric uncle Luke. They had dinner together at Ben’s - Leia and Luke were the chefs. At first, Rey was afraid she’d feel excluded, but her fears swiftly vanished.

In fact, they were so lovely that Rey cried. Around Ben, she kept her promise not to hold back. These were happy tears. Even with all the bickering, the love between Ben and his family was palpable. 

*

Even if Dr. Kanata felt Ben and Rey needed to take things slow, it didn't mean she felt the same way about the others. 

After a couple more weeks of improvements on everyone's part, it was time to  _ let the dogs out _ , so to speak.

'No dating apps', Dr. Kanata had said, because the point was not to have sex, but to put themselves in the uncomfortable and yet very human experience of being the object of another's attention. 

The group was supposed to go to a pub or a club - any place people might be open to some flirtation. They were encouraged to invite other friends, old or new, to join them.

On the day of their  _ sexy field trip _ , Ben had plans with his mother and would arrive later in the evening. Rey would be there early on - as they were going as friends, there was no point in waiting for Ben. 

Besides, Rose had confided in Rey that she was scared. Rose had been there for Rey, last time. It was only fair to return the kindness.

Hux and Phasma were very excited about the whole thing and they were the ones who organized everything. Or rather, Phasma made all the decisions and delegated a few tasks to Hux. Surprisingly, it worked. 

*

Rey and Rose arrived at Le Lion, a fancy parisian bar on the  _ Rathaustrasse _ as early as possible. They didn't want to swim through a sea of bodies to find their table. 

Except, when they got there, it wasn't hard at all to spot Hux in the far right, big table, winged by Lotte and Greta, the two old ladies from Café Leonar. 

"Rey and Rose, please, do take a seat", Hux formally invited them, getting up and pulling the chairs for the women.

"Wow, this place is posh!" Rose noted. Then, she turned to Hux's companions, "Hello, I'm Rose!"

" _ Guten Abend _ ," they replied, in unison. 

" _ Hallo _ ," Rey greeted, using about 50% of her German. 

"This is nice, isn't it?" Hux noted, pleased. "I wasn't sure where to take us since Das Privileg closed. But Lotte and Greta here told me about this place. Surely, an agreeable alternative."

"You could have gotten us inside Privileg, the hottest club in Hamburg? I wish we had met before, buddy” Poe Dameron, the new arrival, introduced himself, extending his hand to Hux.

"Ah. You are the  _ Poe Dameron  _ guy." Hux noted, not bothering to extend his own hand to Poe.

It wasn't a problem, because Rose was quick to get up and hug her old friend. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Sure thing, I'd never let you down. I just feel a little underdressed here," Poe remarked, glancing at the other people present.

"I am  _ definitely _ underdressed," Rey whispered.

Poe heard it. "You could be dressed in rags, you'd still be gorgeous," he replied, effortlessly. 

Feeling a bit protective of his Omega friend, Hux insisted, "What are you,  _ buddy _ ? Omega? I can't scent you from here."

Poe got Hux's meaning wrong, and answered, "Beta. And I'm straight - sorry, man." 

Of course, Hux only became more furious. "I am straight!" Hux clarified, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Poe replied, squeezing himself between Rey and Rose.

Everything about Poe seemed uncomplicated - his easy talk, casual demeanor, most of all, he was a Beta - it would never matter, to him, whether Rey kept taking suppressants or went into heat. He was flirting with her, flashing his naughty boyish smile at her, regardless of these things. 

She was good enough for Poe, as she was, a  _ de facto _ Beta. But, he was not the man of her dreams. The man of her dreams was an Alpha, and inside her there was an Omega, begging to come out.

Rey was uncomfortable with the situation, as harmless as Poe's conversation might be, and her lifeline didn't take long to show up. Phasma joined them, alongside none other than Professor Doctor Galen Erso.

At first, Rey wasn't planning on approaching him - he was, it seemed, Phasma's date, and the last thing he’d want was to talk about numbers with Rey while his hot date died of boredom by his side.

Except, Phasma never gave anybody a choice. "Erso, this is Rey, the girl I told you about. She's your fan and she's very intelligent, so give her a job or something. Don't try to sleep with her, though, because she has an Alpha boyfriend and you'll probably need your teeth in the foreseeable future." After such an introduction, without another word, Phasma walked away and squeezed herself between Hux and Greta.

Galen Erso sat next to Rey and they had a wonderful conversation about issues only the two of them would understand - at least, among the ones at the table. Poe turned his full attention to Rose. 

Rey kept glancing at the bar’s entrance as time passed. It wasn’t until what felt like the hundredth time it paid off. Ben Organa-Solo entered all dressed in black, as if he had had access to Rey's fantasies. He looked like he had stepped directly out of her dreams. She remembered her last dream, she was naked. In his presence, she would always feel exposed. 

"Ha! Look who's here!" Poe finally noticed. "And he's not alone!"

That last remark made both Rey and Rose immediately look at Ben's direction, another time. Amilyn Holdo was with him, wearing a very elegant cocktail dress.

Poe got up and walked towards the arriving pair.

"It doesn't mean anything, Rey," Rose whispered to Rey.

"I don't care," Rey hastily replied, obviously not meaning it. 

"Rey, there is no shame in having feelings. You should loosen up, a little, you know," Rose suggested. 

"You're so right," Rey replied, taking large gulps of Galen's drink. It was so strong, she moved on to what she thought was Poe's glass of water - it tasted like pure alcohol. It made Rey cough, and Galen patted her back, helping her recover.

"Take your hands off her!" Ben growled.

Galen immediately stood up and said, "You must be the Alpha boyfriend." The acknowledgment put Ben at ease and, noticing the change, Galen offered his hand. "I am Professor Doctor Galen Erso. The university has strict regulations preventing me from courting your girlfriend." Galen looked like the kind of man who took _ strict regulations _ very seriously, so, Ben shook his hand. 

By the time Ben turned his attention back to Rey, she was walking towards the bar counter with renewed purpose.

Rey was attentively observing the barman prepare the famous Gin Basil Smash when she felt a hand on her lower back. Startled, she lost her balance, finally finding her footing in Ben's arms.

"Rey," he said, staring at her face, rendering her breathless. 

She didn't know what to answer. They had agreed to be friends, sure, but it was implied that they both wanted it to progress into something more, right? Now, he was with another woman, and Rey was nearly losing it. Had she imagined things? The icing on the cake was that he nearly assaulted her mentor. She was upset and the room was starting to move.  _ Not cool at all _ .

"Rey. I'm so glad to see you," Ben said, sincerely, still holding Rey in his arms. That's when she realized, she hadn't said anything yet.

"Doesn't seem like it," Rey answered dryly, untangling herself from Ben's embrace.

"Rey, what's wrong?" 

"Your order is ready,  _ mademoiselle _ ," the barman informed. 

"I've got it," Ben quickly intervened, pulling out his wallet. 

"No no no, you’re always buying, paying for things, you know what, I- I don't need your money!" Rey nearly spat at his face, throwing her euros at the counter and going back to their group's table with her drink, making sure to take a seat between Phasma and Greta.

Both women were heavy drinkers. Rey joined in and kept the drinks coming, bottoming them up, while Ben watched her.

Everybody on the table was drinking, sure, but if there was a competition, Rey was winning by a length. 

Poe appeared out of nowhere and pulled Rey up for a dance. The ambient music wasn't exactly proper for dancing with a partner, but nobody was sober enough to notice.

"So, who is winning the contest?" Poe asked as he led Rey.

"Contest?" she asked, confused. 

"Yeah, the staring contest between you and Ben. I'd put my money on him. Look," Poe urged, giving Rey a spin, so she could see Ben staring at them both.

"I - I don't know why he does it. He thinks I'm disgusting - that's it, he's probably staring because I'm so disgusting to him," Rey concluded.

"Disgusting?" Poe chuckled. "Have you heard of the birds and the bees?"

Before Rey could answer, Ben approached them and told Poe, "I'll take it from here."

"Finally!" Poe cheered. He went back to the table and kept Rose company. At that point, Amilyn was having a very private conversation with Galen, and Phasma played beer pong with Hux on her lap, while the elders kept score.

"I think you had enough for tonight, Rey," Ben declared, putting Rey's half-filled glass away.

"I never asked you anything," Rey said, bitterly. 

"But I'm asking you. Dance with me. Please," he pleaded, holding out his hand. 

Rey looked at Ben for a while. The confident, magnificent Alpha stood humble before her, begging for her acceptance.

With no strength to avoid the inevitable, slightly shaking, Rey took Ben's hand. 

He pulled her close a little too fast, as eager as he was. She easily accommodated herself on his broad chest, enjoying the warmth of his proximity. 

There was nothing like Ben's embrace. He was muscular, very much so, but his muscles accommodated Rey so well, they were the ideal combination of protection and comfort, as an Alpha should be.

And his smell. Oh, his smell was  _ so good _ . A mixture of cedarwood, vetiver grass and benzoin incense. With a touch of iris flower. Was he wearing a new perfume? 

Their precious moment together was cut short.

"Ben, something is wrong," Rey mumbled - she was practically a rag doll in his arms.

His eyes swiftly scanned Rey to understand what was happening to her; he noticed she was blushing and sweating. But it was her scent that gave him the most important clue to Rey's condition.

A striking mix of lavender, jasmine, vanilla and sandalwood burned his insides and immediately triggered what he was almost sure, was a rut.

Rey was in danger. He was the danger.

"ROSE! PHASMA!" Ben shouted, in pain.

Rey's scent wasn't too strong, but Ben's was spiking. 

Rose charged towards Rey, while Phasma charged towards Ben. Their mission was to separate the two, to prevent a tragedy from happening.

Poe and Hux were also quick to assist their friends.

Phasma and Hux used incredible force to restrain a weeping, beastly Ben, while Rose and Poe drove a nearly unconscious Rey to the Omega clinic for an emergency heat inhibitor shot.

The time for denial was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le Lion, Bar de Paris is a RL venue! Check it out: [https://instagram.com/barlelion](https://instagram.com/barlelion?igshid=1kwdgdjyoigju)
> 
> In the moodboard, there is a photo of the drink Rey orders, take a look 🍸
> 
> At this point, I should mention that my beta got confused and asked if my story took place in Germany or France 😅 I guess I really dig French restaurants! They're French restaurants in Hamburg, Germany 🇧🇪
> 
> *** What do you think will happen at this point? Things took a more definitive turn 🔥


	8. Locked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after having spent the night in the Omega clinic, Rey opened her eyes and saw a bunch of faces. Except for the one she wanted there.

Leia seated next to Rey, holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Crampy... nauseous… and lightheaded. Where is Ben?"

"Locked up," Han deadpanned, leaning against the wall.

Leia gave him a deadly stare. "He's in a facility specialized in relieving the stress of Alphas in a rut."

"It sounds like a whorehouse. You need to explain it better, sweetheart," Han urged.

"What?" Rey squealed.

"Are you senile or just half-witted?" Leia snarled at Han. "Rey, dear, Ben is going through rut _alone_ , you don't need to worry."

Leia wanted to soothe Rey, but it had the opposite effect. "Why is he alone? Why are you not there with him? Rose is here, I'm fine." 

"Luke is there with him." 

"Yes, but-"

"No 'but', Rey. You're our girl. We want to be here. Ben wants us to be here, too," Han decreed.

"That's the most I've heard of your voice the entire day, Mr. Solo," Rose noticed. 

"It's Han, kid. I speak when it counts."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," Leia praised. "Han is right, Rey. I know we've only met once, but to me you're already a part of our family. My brother explains it better than I do, but we believe there is a Force that connects all living things. I feel especially connected to you, and I'm truly worried about your well-being. I was told that you're taking very strong suppressants and that you’ve never had a heat?"

Rose intervened. "Ms. Organa, I'm sorry, but this is a sensitive subject for an Omega."

"Why take a pill that doesn't work?" Han questioned. 

"It has never failed before. It was probably the alcohol," Rey explained.

Dr. Kalonia entered the room to check on Rey.

"Doctor, can you please lower the dosage of Rey's suppressants? It seems rather excessive," Leia addressed Dr. Kalonia.

"I believe it's up to Rey to decide what's best for her," Rose argued.

Dr. Kalonia clarified the issue. "Actually, we’ve adjusted Rey’s dosage since this morning. Quite frankly, Rey, I'm appalled that a licensed physician prescribed you such a heavy dosage of suppressants, for such a prolonged time!"

"I'm going into heat, then?" Rey murmured.

"No, because we were able to stop your impending heat with an inhibitor shot. And Dr. Kanata harassed me for two hours _very early_ in the morning, insisting that you were not ready for a heat yet. So, I am giving you a _moderate_ suppressant dosage. You should be able to scent other demi-humans in a day or two but, as long as you take it every day, always at the same time, you shouldn’t go into heat.”

It sounded reasonable. “That’s good, thank you, doctor.”

“We're not done yet, Rey. You are going to interrupt your suppressant intake in three months, maximum - after three months, you need to stop the medication so that your body undergoes the _natural_ process of heat. When it’s over, you can restart the medication for another six months uninterrupted, until the next heat. Is that clear?"

Nothing was clear, but Rey needed time, not lectures, to figure things out. "Is Dr. Kanata still around?"

"No, she went to see Ben," Rose said.

"When can I see him?" Rey asked the doctor.

"If you don't want to go into heat within the next three months, I suggest you avoid any sort of contact with Ben. From what I've seen and heard, you two seem to be extremely responsive to one another. Not being in the same room as him would not be enough. A handwritten letter or a clothing item, for instance, would carry his scent to you. Even his voice over the phone could potentially trigger your heat. You need to be extra careful."

"We’re getting grandbabies this year!" Han cheered.

"Shut your mouth, Han!" Leia chastised. 

"Do you really think Ben will stay away from her for three months?" Han pondered.

"Maybe you should prescribe Rey a contraceptive, as well?" Rose suggested to Dr. Kalonia.

*

In the Facility for Alpha Stress Management, Ben was incarcerated in a 130 square feet cell, divided in two rooms. 

The front room was filled with cardboard and styrofoam boxes, a bat to smash the boxes with, and protective gear, just in case. 

The back room had a bed, a TV with a selection of demi-human porn, a minibar filled with water bottles and a small bathroom. 

The entire cell was soundproof. A buzz indicated that a meal or medication had been delivered through a small compartment in the front door. At the same door, there was also a small window with an interphone, if communication with the outside world was necessary. 

Ben spent most of his time smashing things. 

For him, there was no going back to the way things were. He had scented Rey. He knew her sweet, delicate, delicious smell, he could taste it in his mouth. Being deprived of her presence, her scent, her body - it was infuriating. Agonizing, even. 

Ben knew his Omega wasn’t ready for him, not just yet, and it was the only reason that prevented him from breaking out of his voluntary cage and getting Rey the hell out of that clinic. He needed to claim her, to protect her, but he also respected her. 

Of course, Dr. Kanata had assured him many times that Rey was well taken care of, that she was properly medicated, that his parents would be there for her 24/7. 

But Dr. Kanata had also said that Rey’s physician had recommended that he stay away from Rey for _three fucking months_ , so he didn’t trigger her heat before that time. 

Three. Fucking. Months.

Was that what Rey wanted? 

Not only that - how the hell was Ben expected to believe Rey would share her first real heat with him, after she spent so much time without even talking to him? It was a stupid plan, doomed to fail.

Frustrated and distraught by his unfulfilled rut, all Ben could do was smash things. And masturbate.

*

Luke had been meditating outside Ben's cell for a long time. He had tried to talk with his nephew a few times, but Ben didn't want to hear any of it.

It wasn't easy for Ben to grow up in a broken up family, in terms of religious beliefs. His mother, under the influence of her twin brother, was a believer in the Force, whereas his father thought it was all _mambo jambo_. 

The main Jedi Temple in the world had collapsed during their annual seminary and Luke Skywalker became the last Jedi Master alive. He had been absent that particular year due to Ben's birth.

Maybe that's why Luke insisted so much in training Ben as a Jedi Master - Ben's birth had not only saved Luke's life, but also the faith itself. In retrospect, Luke supposed he had placed a burden too great on Ben's shoulders.

Ben had been practically raised by his uncle, prepared to become the second most important Jedi Master in the world, until destiny intervened and Ben presented as an Alpha at nineteen. 

The Jedi Code prohibited the training of demi-humans - they were allowed to be followers, but not leaders. 

As the plans he had made for the rest of his life were completely obliterated, Ben enlisted and became a marine. 

Luke decided never to train another Jedi Master in his life. Leia ran for office, to support anti-war legislation on behalf of her son. Han... was _Han_ about it.

In the midst of the horrors of war, Ben created a character, Kylo Ren, a vicious, ruthless dark knight whose path of destruction would only end by the light of a beautiful white sorceress, so pure and so powerful that she could only be a fantasy, an unfulfilled prophecy. She would be the heroine of all his best-selling novels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm not sure if Daisy Ridley in the hospital is a manip, but it's from @reylointherain.
> 
> * The little montage of Rey's guests in her room is terrible, I know! But it was made with love ❤
> 
> * That Adam Driver photo is HOT!🔥I can't stop looking at it and it fits perfectly to where he's at in this chapter. 
> 
> *** What are your guesses? We're heading towards the end! 🍿


	9. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for Ben, without an Omega around to further stimulate him, his rut was over in a couple of days. Ben was released and since he wasn’t allowed to visit Rey at the clinic, he went straight home for a much needed rest.

Even if he wasn't able to see her, he needed to reach her, somehow. That's when Ben decided to collect all the journals he'd been writing since he was a twelve year-old padawan, excluding what he’d written since they met, and have them all delivered to her.

Rey had been open about her past on different occasions; it meant so much to him to know the things she went through before they met. He never talked about his past, to her or to anyone, but he wrote about it in his journals. He realized he wanted to share his past with Rey.

*

With a bundle of his journals in tow, Ben met Rose at the Brasserie Flum for lunch.

"Ben, as I told you, Rey shouldn’t read your journals, it could trigger her heat,” Rose reminded him.

“I used gloves when I packed them. They’re hers, she doesn’t need to read them right away. I just want her to have them.”

“Of course. I’m sure she’ll love them. Wow, does that make me a smuggler? A smuggler and a spy on the same day, that’s funny!”

“A spy?”

“Yes, I chose this restaurant because the guy my older sister is dating works in the hotel. But don’t you worry, a mother of three knows how to multitask! I’m here for you.”

"Thank you, Rose. The journals are not the only reason I wanted to see you.” Ben cleared his throat. “I’m not satisfied with this separation imposed by the doctors, but I want to respect Rey’s choices. Most of all, I need to understand what’s happening to us. Of course, you don't have to say anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Sure, I'll help you in any way I can. What would you like to know?"

"How was it with you and Finn, when you met?"

"Oh, it was something! It all began when my sister Paige - the one I just mentioned - took me to Las Vegas for my eighteenth birthday. I've never been a party girl, but Paige is a party animal and she's gorgeous, so she could get us anywhere she wanted!

I'll never know how, but she got us inside a private party hosted by Prince Harry, can you imagine? Finn was there as well, my very own prince! I got into heat instantly, it was so intense and unexpected. I had no idea I was an Omega, it was my first heat. It was the same with him, he didn’t know he was an Alpha until he met me. Out of nowhere, I popped a mating gland, he had a knot, and we really, really needed to fuck, pardon my language! Thank goodness it was the kind of party where nobody cared that we mated," Rose laughed with the memory.

Ben smiled. "What happened next?"

"Well, he bit my mating gland while he knotted me, and we became mates for life, on that very first time. The pull was too strong. Finn never returned to London, and by the time we got back to my home in San Diego, I was already pregnant with Jannah. You're from San Diego too, right?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know for sure you were soulmates?"

"Scientifically speaking, there's no way to know  _ for sure _ , as you put it. But it has never been an issue for us, you see? We already knew. Finn loved to read about Force bonds and stuff like that - he idolized your uncle, by the way - but the simple truth is, no matter what it’s called, we are soulmates.” 

Rose realized something. “You know, you’re the second person  _ ever _ that didn’t call me crazy, stupid, vulgar or something similar after they knew about my story with Finn."

“Just the second? I’m sorry about that.” Then he asked, because he needed to ask, even though he already knew the answer. “Who was the first?”

“Rey,” she replied with a mischievous smile.

Ben continued. "What about before you met Finn? How was your... love life?"

"Nonexistent. Paige was the sexy sister, I was the good daughter. Finn was like me. His parents had made an intervention, to tell him it was okay to be gay. That's why he went to Las Vegas, everyone was basically obsessed with his sex life," Rose smirked.

Their order arrived, and they continued their overly detailed, yet joyful conversation. Rose was a true friend to Rey. Ben was glad.

Ben really learned a lot from Rose. The gist of it being, his job was to boost Rey’s confidence so she’d make her own choices. From the outside, people thought Alphas were all about dominance and Omegas were all about submission, but demi-human mates who were truly happy together didn’t function like that. The Alpha was responsible for empowering their Omega; what people called submission was, in fact, trust. He should earn the trust of his Omega. 

*

Ben tried to take a nap after his lunch with Rose, because his rut had left him truly exhausted. But he couldn't stop thinking about everything, in light of his newly acquired knowledge.

Ben made himself some coffee, and stroked a few keys of his grand piano. It was a hobby of his, and he'd been toying around with a new composition.

_ La, do, la, la _ . The gears finally started running inside his brain. 

_ La, do, la _ . When Ben and Rey met, they had already presented. It wasn't their first heat/rut, when they triggered each other at Le Lion.

_ Mi, so, mi _ . But it didn't exclude the possibility that their presentation all these years ago had  _ also _ been triggered by each other. 

_ Mi, sol, mi, la _ . Rey was British, and Ben had had his first rut in London. Back then, she was thirteen, and he was nineteen. Now, they were twenty-three and twenty-nine - the same age gap. 

_ All the keys at once.  _ Fuck! If Ben had triggered Rey's first heat, it meant he was  _ personally _ responsible for her losing her home. Because of him, she grew up in an institution. Because of him, she became an endangered Omega.

Would she ever forgive him? Would he ever forgive himself?

Ben got up from the piano bench, and started pacing around his spacious living room. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. At nineteen, he wrote in his journal that presenting as an Alpha had ruined his life, that it had shattered his dreams. 

Ben would eventually share his theory with Rey, that they had unknowingly been together in the same space during his visit to London, therefore triggering each other’s presentation. What if Rey felt responsible for his suffering, as he felt for hers? 

Had she read anything, already? 

Should he ask for the journals back? 

No, he couldn't, they were hers. 

It wasn't easy, not knowing what the consequences of this revelation could be.

He decided to do what he usually did when he was troubled and couldn't come up with a solution on his own. He'd write about Kylo Ren and his white sorceress.

*

_ Kylo Ren wielded his sword, a sword that would decide his fate. _

_ At the end of his flaming blade, there she was, the white sorceress, his opposite in every way, kneeling in front of him. _

_ On the throne, there was the High Priest, asking for proof of the dark knight's allegiance, in the form of the beauty's sacrifice. _

_ Should Kylo Ren choose the High Priest, thousands and thousands of followers would flock behind him; his would be a path of power and riches. _

_ Should Kylo Ren choose the woman, their destinies would be irrevocably intertwined; in her love he would find his redemption, and in him she would find her doom. _

_ "That's not true," she said. _

_ "What’s not true?" The dark knight asked, confused. _

_ "That you will be my downfall. The truth is, you are my savior, you are the one who sets me free. By your side, I discover my true potential; with you, I become who I really am." _

_ The dark knight put his fiery sword away, and offered his hand to the white sorceress, so she'd get up and take her place by his side. _

_ He looked at the throne and it had disappeared, the High Priest gone with it, as if there had never been a choice, because the alternative path was nothing but an illusion. _

_ Equals in valor, complementary rather than opposites, the dark knight and the white sorceress, hand in hand, walked outside the throne room, towards the full moon. The silver light revealed an inviting nest, with plenty of fluffy pillows, soft sheets, and a bowl with grapes, for the lovers' delight. _

_ It was time for the consummation. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * At this point, you should expect Brasserie Flum to be a RL French restaurant in Hamburg, Germany, and you would be right! Check it out: <https://www.grand-elysee.com/restaurants/brasserie-flum/>
> 
> * I'm very proud of the ridiculous montage with Prince Harry - that's an actual photo of him partying in Las Vegas! 
> 
> *** Next chapter is like... I'm not even going to suggest you press that button, I know you will 😎


	10. Spiritual Conjunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ It was time for the consummation.  _

_ "Rey, are you sure?" Ben, her dark knight, asked. _

_ "I need you, Ben. We've waited too long," Rey, his white sorceress, answered. _

_ Rey led Ben to the nest she had prepared on a meadow, under the moonlight. She lay first, on her back, her long chestnut waves spreading on a pillow, her long ethereal gown integrating the clouds of white fabrics. _

_ Entranced by such beauty, Ben lay next to her, very carefully, unwilling to taint the phenomenal portrait displayed in front of him. _

_ Rey reached for Ben, caressing his face, combing his raven locks with her fingers. "I can't believe you're real, Ben. I can't believe you're mine." _

_ Ben grabbed her wrist, and said, "Yes, I am", giving it a tender kiss. "As you are mine," he said with hungry eyes. _

_ "And you'll keep me?" she asked, searching for the truth in his eyes. _

_ "Always. In this life, in the life before and in the next, our souls will find one another." _

_ "Kiss me, Ben," she implored, needing to seal his vow with their lips. _

_ It was their first kiss and just the same it seemed like it wasn't - there was the excitement of a new discovery, yet their bodies knew the way. His soft, full lips touched hers, asking for permission, asking for acceptance.  _

_ She welcomed him so freely that his tender caress elicited in Rey a strong response. Her face was flushed, her eyes unfocused, her scent irresistible. Signs of her heat. _

_ The chaste kiss quickly progressed to a passionate one. Inebriated by her essence, Ben opened his mouth and forced his entry to her mouth, drawing from Rey her first moan. _

_ He rolled on top of her, careful not to crush her with his massive build, but determined to gather in his embrace every sound, every smell, every movement she gifted him. _

_ The offending clothes that dared to separate them were forfeited, item by item. The same battle was fought inside them both, their bodies urging them to hurry up, to fulfill their need, and their eyes urging them to slow down, so that every inch of their naked bodies was thoroughly appreciated. _

_ His wide chest. His strong arms. The impossibly soft skin covering his rock solid abdomen. His thick thigh, rubbing against her sex. His sex, prodding against her belly. _

_ Her breasts, the perfect size to fit in his mouth. Her flat stomach, defiant, challenging her Alpha to fill it with his seed and make it round with his child. Her long legs, the pathway to endless pleasure. _

_ Rid of their clothes, aroused and sweaty, their scents spiked, rendering the lovers inebriated and eager. _

_ Ben's ministrations on Rey's breasts and between her legs weren't enough for her, at this point. His hand reached down and Ben found a pool of slick leaking from her core. _

_ Ben explored her folds and found her entrance, his thumb traced the way up to her clitoris. _

_ Breathless, Rey urged Ben, "There's no time, my love, it hurts; I need you inside." _

_ "I don't want to hurt you." _

_ "You won't hurt me... We were made for this, I was made for you… Alpha," Rey moaned, seeking more friction. _

_ "My Omega, my beautiful Omega, you're so good for me," Ben praised, aligning himself with her center. _

_ Rey closed her eyes, waiting for Ben to enter her. _

_ "Rey, look at me," Ben urged. As she opened her eyes, tears rolled down her face. Ben gave Rey that look that pinned her down, centered her and made her feel safe. "I love you so much, Rey. I've always loved you, and I always will," he promised, releasing tears of his own. _

_ "I know, Ben," she answered, crying and smiling at him.  _

_ Rey pulled Ben inside.  _

_ Inch by inch, Ben stretched Rey open, forcing himself to go slow, because her slick made him slip inside so easily. _

_ "Fuck, Rey," Ben sounded strangled, overwhelmed by her warmth. "You feel so good, Rey, so good." _

_ Rey was still adjusting to the feeling of being full, but she needed something more. "P-please move, my love." _

_ "I need a minute," he said, concentrating so it wouldn't end too soon. Then, "Okay, I'll move." _

_ It was the first time they made love, together or otherwise, but they were absolutely sure that no worldly experience could ever transcend the rightness of finding the belonging you seek. _

_ Ben's pace was very slow in the beginning, he needed to control himself and focus on Rey's pleasure. _

_ Rey wasn't cooperating with him though, as her hips rebelled against his restraint and instilled an accelerated rhythm. _

_ "Calm down, Omega," Ben warned, gently, to which Rey immediately complied. _

_ "I need it, Alpha," Rey complained. _

_ Ben had an idea. "Trust me?" He proposed. _

_ "Always," she accepted unconditionally. _

_ "Lay on your belly," he instructed in a lower voice. _

_ Rey turned around, and Ben penetrated her from behind. With the new position, his long arms with his big hands gained privileged access to her breasts and her clitoris. _

_ While Ben navigated through Rey's body as he did the keys of his piano, his thrusts increased in pace and depth. _

_ Any discomfort her inner Omega might have been putting aside in the beginning was replaced by delicious, unrestricted pleasure. _

_ "Oh my God! Ben, Alpha," Rey moaned, twisting her body just enough so she could kiss him. _

_ "So tight, so good, my Omega," Ben crooned. _

_ He finally understood the point in being an Alpha, honored that this incredible woman trusted in him enough to share this precious moment with her, so full of pleasure and promise. _

_ Ben and Rey were one, moaning and grunting into each other's mouths, breathing and moving on the same rhythm, in perfect harmony; with each thrust, they were closer to their release. _

_ The feeling wasn’t familiar to Rey. "Ben, s-something is happening."  _

_ "Let go, sweetheart, let it happen," Ben prompted her, committing to memory the right keys to Rey's body. _

_ Rey was still confused. "There's something… Feels good, I don't know what it is. Oh my God, Ben-" _

_ Ben set a steady, punishing pace. "You're still holding on, Omega - You can do this, Rey, come for your Alpha, do it, let go-"  _

_ Like a furious wave breaking on the shore, Rey's orgasm reverberated through her whole body - she was shaking all over, sobbing, overwhelmed with pleasure and satisfaction.  _

_ Ben locked Rey in his arms to see her through her aftershocks, whispering words of encouragement to her lips, praising her, making her feel cherished. _

_ Ben gave her two final thrusts. He spilled his seed inside her while his knot inflated, improving the chances that the coupling resulted in a pregnancy. _

_ The satiated couple fell asleep. _

_ A bright light woke them up. _

_ Tiny shiny stars were falling from the sky, they were landing on Rey's womb. _

_ Rey welcomed the light, glowing with beauty and power. _

_ Ben fed her grapes, in awe of his magnificent white sorceress and her light. _

*

Ben woke up the next day, not knowing his name or where he was. He had slept while writing his new novel. It had never happened before. Ben definitely needed coffee.

Properly caffeinated, he realized he might have ruined his work - he had literally slept on his notebook. 

Ben contemplated the computer screen, and started reading the new pages. 

_ Scroll up. Scroll up. Scroll up _ .

There were several new pages he had no recollection writing - and yet, there they were! The last thing Ben remembered writing was the fifth paragraph, where the dark knight is about to decide the fate of the white sorceress. 

What came after, if it wasn't a story he'd created - did it… Did it actually happen? 

This time, Ben really needed to know for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Top art work by clef (you can buy linen with it!); bottom art work by @pandacapuccino - don't you think they're gorgeous?
> 
> * What did you think? Was it good for you? 🚬


	11. Ben’s Journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey opened her eyes to a sterile hospital room. She was at the clinic. 

Last night… It had been a dream. Of course, it had been a dream.

Even so, Rey was sure every feeling, every sensation had been real. 

Ben's scent, getting into her system and singing to each and every one of her cells, urging her body to awaken and prepare for her Alpha. Her man.

His huge frame invading her nest, treating it like a sacred temple, letting her know he was pleased with it.

His lips, so gentle and yet so ravenous, an ambiguity that defined so many facets of her dark knight. 

Like never before, all Rey wanted to do was to surrender, surrender to his kisses, to his touch, to his claim, to his love.

Rey couldn't even remember what she had done with her hands while Ben touched her, except get a hold on his biceps, his chest, his face, his hair, anything that reminded her that she was there, he was there and it was really happening.

Her body expelled slick and demanded something in return; Ben, she needed Ben, inside her, stretching her, fucking her, knotting her, leaving no room for doubt that he wanted her, as desperately as she wanted him.

He said he loved her and that made every second he spent not making love to her more and more unbearable.

Rey finally took him in and it somewhat relieved her distress, but Ben was big, she was sure of it, even if she didn't have anybody else to compare him with, and some pain was added to her pleasure.

Then, he asked her to turn around, he took her from behind and the way he touched her breasts and her stomach and her pussy unleashed a hunger inside her she never knew existed. 

Rey finally understood what it meant to be an Omega; it meant losing herself in her Alpha's embrace, allowing herself to be protected, cherished, pleasured, loved, and yet finding herself, discovering so many things, so many ways. 

Something inside her started to build up; she had never felt this way before. Rey used to be very afraid that arousal might trigger a heat, and she never had a room for herself growing up, meaning that masturbation and orgasms were foreign concepts to her.

With Ben's encouragement, Rey felt confident enough to let go, to let the pleasure build up to the breaking point.

It was like electrical waves running through her body, little shocks inside her, making it known to her Alpha that he had done his job, that he was welcome to lose himself in his Omega's arms, too. Fill her with his seed, mark her, breed her, make her his forever.

Rey figured that marking and breeding would not have been possible in a dream - except, when the little stars found their way to her belly, Rey felt a promise that, maybe, that dream wouldn't be over once she woke up.

Did he share the same dream with her? Had he been there? Rey couldn't believe it had all been a product of her subconscious. It just wasn't possible.

  
  


Wait. Rey was supposed to avoid any contact with Ben. Yet, she had just woken up from an entire night of _Ben_ and… she was feeling... 

Not normal - definitely, not normal. There was a sense of tranquility, contentment, completeness. Pure bliss. Love. So much love.

No signs of heat, though.

Of course, there was the very plausible chance that Rey was in the clear because she had seen, heard, scented, kissed, touched, made love to Ben in a dream. 

It didn't matter, because Rey needed to go home as soon as possible and read Ben's journals, doctor's orders be damned. 

If his journals triggered her heat, so be it. Rey's night with Ben had shown her there was nothing to be afraid of. Not if Ben was with her. Mating was a natural, beautiful thing.

*

Rey checked herself out from the clinic and went home. She wouldn't leave her dorm room until she had read all the journals. 

Leia and Han had been over while she was in the clinic and stocked her kitchen cabinet with food and supplies. She'd be fine.

Rose told her Ben was desperate to talk with Rey, even if it was through text messages on the phone. Rey asked Rose to please tell him no, not until she was finished with his journals. 

She would never finish the reading if he messaged her. And Rey always finished what she started, be it the food on her plate or the textbook she was studying. 

Rey never wasted the things she earned with sacrifice, and she'd absolutely not waste Ben. She wanted all of him, she decided, body and soul, present and past. And future, if he'd have her.

*

Rey sobbed as she read Ben's journals. She was careful not to let her tears stain his handwritten words. 

She was definitely able to scent the impression his hands had left on the pages. More than anything, it soothed her, it gave her the strength she required to keep turning the pages. 

_Ben survived. Your Alpha survived this. He is strong._

Rey used to believe that all kids who had a roof over their heads, food on their table and parents who loved them must be happy and had no right to complain about anything. 

She was wrong.

From what Rey gathered, Leia's symbiotic relationship with her twin brother took an enormous toll on her marriage to Han. 

Ben seemed to get caught in the middle all the time, especially because Luke and Leia planned on training Ben to become a Jedi Master, which Han opposed.

In his earlier journals, Ben was often angry at his mother and his uncle due to the pressure both of them imposed on him to focus on his religious education. 

Ben was never allowed to follow his dad on his adventures - Han was an archeologist and traveled around the world searching for relics and lost civilizations. 

He was a very lonely boy. He never mentioned any friends. At thirteen, he wrote, 'I want to be free of this pain.' It was heartbreaking.

After a few breakthroughs, Luke was convinced Ben was strong with the Force. His exhaustive training was finally paying off. Leia agreed it was time for a full-time apprenticeship. Ben was supposed to move in with Luke. He lived in a cabana in the middle of nowhere. 

Ben was looking forward to it - at this point, he was confident about his skills and dreamed of becoming a leader to millions. Problem was, his dad was still against it. 

Not only did Ben resented Han, the absent father, for standing on his way, but also, the disagreement about Ben's fate was nearly destroying his parents' marriage. Rey could read between the lines, Ben felt guilty about it. 'I'm being torn apart,' he wrote at fifteen.

Ben eventually moved in with Luke. The journals for that period of time were amazing; Rey learned about the Force, the dark and the light, the balance in all things. 

It was a beautiful way to see the world. Her Ben had so much beauty inside him.

Ben described seemingly impossible phenomena that had occurred during their meditative state. Going places, seeing things, knowing things. He never mentioned taking drugs or anything. It was the Force. It was extraordinary. 

Thankfully, Ben's happiness had a healing effect on Han and Leia's relationship. His parents visited him and Luke quite often. Things were good.

Ben’s parents would take him to Europe to celebrate he had passed his trials. He was about to become a true Jedi Master. How wonderful that seemed.

His next entry was… 'London, November 22nd, 2009'. _Oh, God_. That was the day after Rey presented. Ben was in London that day! 

Rey instantly knew what she'd find in the next pages. Ben would say he had watched The Phantom of the Opera at Her Majesty's Theatre the day before. 

Rey had been there with a school teacher and a few other students. Somebody from production had attended her school and provided free tickets to the top ranking student from each Year of Secondary school.

She would never forget the date her life changed forever, and now she knew Ben had been there too.

Rey needed some tea.

*

Waiting. Ben hated waiting. Especially doing nothing. 

It had been three days since Rey had been discharged. She left the clinic the morning after he dreamed of her. Were the two things related? Did she have the same dream? 

Ben couldn't stop thinking about their night together. To him, he had made love to Rey, and it was beyond anything he could have possibly imagined. 

Ben thought of himself as a good writer. Not _that_ good of a writer though. Had he transcribed the memory of his encounter with Rey on his computer while in a meditative stance? He had never experienced a blackout before. 

Rey was out of his reach. It had been five days since the last time they saw each other in the bar. Did it mean he had another eighty-five days of downtime to look forward to?

He needed to see her, scent her, talk to her, tell her he loved her as many times as possible, and it would never suffice.

She had asked for time to read his journals, Rose had told him. Was it her intention to read all five volumes, each volume with roughly a hundred written pages, front and back, in one go? Rey was a slow reader, she had confessed to him once, because she was more used to reading numbers. 

What would happen when she finally got to the part about London? Would she hate him for having triggered her presentation too soon? 

Even if they were soulmates, Rose had explained that there was trouble in paradise from time to time. It wasn't a done deal.

Ben had too many fucking questions and the only person who could answer them was eighty-five days away. 

Or more than that. Maybe he'd never see her again. No, he wouldn’t let himself think like that.

Ben had a private session with Dr. Kanata and a DAOS group meeting since he left the anger management facility. It was helpful, but not nearly sufficient to appease him.

His parents and his uncle had gone back to the U.S.

Ben needed to do something reckless to let off some steam. He needed Poe. And, sure enough, Poe came through. 

The next day, Ben would race his Yamaha against Poe’s Kawasaki on the TT Circuit Assen in the Netherlands, about 200 miles West to Hamburg, Germany. They’d ride their bikes all the way there, which meant, in reality, the race would start much before they arrived at the track.

*

Rey was devastated by Ben’s account of his presentation and the aftermath - his aspirations of becoming a Jedi Master were shattered. 

Rey was shocked. He had been prepared since birth to carry on, not only his uncle’s legacy but also the survival of the Jedi Order. It was over. Nineteen years of training, rather than getting good grades, practicing sports, or other activities. The skills he did acquire were spiritual and meant nothing to prospective universities or future employers.

After a few pages of rage and desperation, Ben came up with a solution to his future - which, quite frankly, was outstanding. He enlisted in the USMC and became a marine. Everything had been taken away from him, and still, he decided to dedicate his life, possibly give up his life, in the service of his country. Rey was so proud of him.

Then, Rey wanted to scream, because Luke simply removed himself from the picture, and Leia was viciously against Ben joining the armed forces. Rey wasn’t political, she didn’t have time for anything that wouldn’t put food on her table. So, she had a hard time understanding how it was possible for a mother to fight her son, a son that might never get back home, because of politics. 

Han seemed neutral - Rey figured it was because the last time he had disagreed with Leia in regard to Ben's future it went so very wrong. 

There wasn’t much in his journals during his service overseas, but he did mention in it he had started to write a novel. 

Rey already knew he had been medically discharged from USMC because he dislocated his sternum riding his bike. She wished she had been there with him, while he was in pain. 

Good Lord, Rey didn’t know that one - Ben had decided to move to Hamburg… because he needed fresh air to write his new novel and he thought the name was _funny_ . _Oh God_. He was actually surprised people didn’t make a lot of sandwich jokes in Hamburg. Rey laughed hysterically.

Having finished the journals, it was time to pay Ben a visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Beautiful padawan Ben art work by themadknightuniverse.
> 
> * Isn't marine Adam precious?
> 
> *** What happens next?? Brace yourselves for the grand finale 👀


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was about to set when Rey rang Ben's doorbell. 

There was no answer.

She tried one more time - his house was huge; maybe he hadn't heard her first ring.

Silence.

It was probably stupid to knock on his door without notice. 

Rey texted him. Nothing. 

She called. Nothing.

When Rey was about to regret that real life wasn't anything like in the movies… Ben Organa-Solo showed up, just like Maverick in Top Gun.

He drove his magnificent motorcycle, wearing a leather jacket and a helmet, the sunset behind him. 

All dressed in black, obviously.

_Take my breath away..._

Rey guessed he saw her, because instead of slowing down towards the parking space, Ben sped up, nearly crashing his stupendous machine.

Ben quickly hopped off the bike and took off his helmet, setting his luscious locks free.

Then, he froze.

_Rey_.

Rey stood by his porch, beaming at him.

"What are you waiting for, Alpha?" Rey shouted.

Having been granted permission by Rey, Ben hurried so eagerly that he slid half of his way to her, unceremoniously grabbing her, effortlessly spinning her in the air, and passionately kissing her.

Ben laughed, truly laughed - Rey had never seen him smile so openly. She remembered the sad boy in the pages of his journal, and promised herself that she'd always try and coax a smile out of Ben's lips.

"Ben!" Rey cheered on his arms.

His smile faded. "Rey, I'm sorry, in London, I was responsible-"

"I don't care!" Rey interrupted him, swallowing his words with another kiss.

"And my journals, they are _very_ dramatic, I don't want you to-"

"Hey." Rey gently cupped Ben's face. "Thank you so much for allowing me to read your journals, I needed it, it was so, so important. But, moving forward… Let the past die, Ben. It is the only way to become what we are meant to be," Rey urged, looking into his eyes.

In a swift maneuver, Ben lifted Rey like a bride, carrying her straight to his bedroom like she weighed nothing.

Rey squealed and laughed all the way, until Ben laid her on his bed, their bed, towering over her, adoring her with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ben," she said, breathless. "Make love to me. Make me yours."

Her words alone almost triggered his rut, which made him wonder. "You smell delicious, sweetheart, but you're not in heat," Ben observed.

"Is that a problem?" Rey asked in a small voice, hurt. 

"No, no, no, listen to me, Rey, you're perfect - it's just that I don't want you to feel obligated. If you don't want this-"

"I don't need the heat to want you, Ben," Rey assured him.

"You don't?" Ben asked, lowering his body to hers.

"I don't," Rey confirmed, shivering as Ben distributed little pecks down her neck.

"I'm afraid I can't take your word for it," Ben countered, starting to suck her mating gland, stimulating her further.

She really did smell delicious.

Attached to her neck like a thirsty vampire, Ben managed to take off his jacket, then his sweater and his shirt in a single movement, so that he didn't leave Rey's body unattended for too long.

With his chest fully exposed, Ben stopped his assault, kneeled on the bed and put his hands on his belt, indicating his intention to Rey. She agreed, enthusiastically. 

Slowly, never taking his eyes away from hers, he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then, he kicked them off, alongside his boots and his socks.

Wearing nothing but his briefs, Ben pulled Rey up and took her dress off over her head in one fluid motion, leaving her only in her lingerie.

Then, Ben pushed Rey on her back and laid on top of her, with his thigh pressed between her legs.

Ben gave her a lazy, open-mouthed kiss.

"Do you want this?" Ben asked, moving down to her jaw, her sternum.

"Yes," Rey sighed, arching her back. Ben unhooked her bra and threw it away.

"Do you, Omega?" Ben asked again, as he cupped one breast and sucked the other.

"I do, Alpha, I do," Rey moaned.

"You do?" Ben lowered his hand past her panties to her folds and aimed for her center. Rey was drenched.

"Ah, you _do_ ," Ben appreciated her wetness, taking off her panties and pushing a finger inside her.

"Oh Ben," Rey whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Look at me, Rey," he urged, as he pumped his finger in and out of her. "You feel so good. Can I taste you?" Ben asked, faintly surprised that he was in that much control of himself. 

He was achingly hard, of course, but he very much wanted to take his sweet time with her. A perk of sex outside the heat/rut cycle, Ben figured.

Rey looked conflicted, and she was, because as much as she'd love to have Ben eat her cunt, she didn't want to give up his finger.

"I'll try something. Trust me?" Ben asked.

"Always," Rey answered, the same way she did in their night together. 

Never interrupting the fingerfucking, Ben distributed little pecks down her abdomen to her sex, repositioning himself so he'd manage to lick her cunt and finger her at the same time. 

Rey's little whimpers indicated when Ben had found her delicious bundle of nerves that would get her prepared for his cock.

"Your taste," Ben murmured against her cunt, inebriated by Rey's spiking scent, "fucking precious," he added, along with another finger, increasing his tempo.

Rey clutched Ben's hair between her legs and moaned, "I love you so much, Ben-"

Rey's neverending abundance of wails and rumbled words let Ben know she was close. 

Ben decided to up the game - somehow, while two, then three fingers fucked her in accelerated rhythm and his tongue worked her clit, his other hand found Rey's nipple, and gently circled it with the tip of his fingers, drawing strangled cries out of her throat. 

"I’m coming, Ben, Alpha, oh my God, aahhh-"

Rey's flesh spasmed around Ben's fingers, driving him mad with the need to have her.

While Rey enjoyed the aftershocks of her orgasm, Ben got rid of his briefs and laid on top of her. 

Ben kissed her and caressed her face, his eyes scanning hers, making sure she was listening. “Rey, I want you, just you; it has always been you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on. Will you let me be your Alpha, Rey? I need you to say it. Say it, Rey, say you’ll be my mate” he urged, tears falling from his cheeks to hers.

“Yes, Ben, a thousand times yes, my soulmate,” Rey kissed him, wrapping her legs around his, inviting him to claim her.

Ben positioned himself and intended on pushing in inch by inch, but Rey pulled him in, all at once. “Don’t be gentle, Alpha, please, I need to feel you, I need to know it’s not a dream, this time-”

With the confirmation she’d been there with him in that meadow, nothing could hold him back from granting his love’s desire. As Rey requested, Ben shoved his cock in and out of her, holding her and centering her with his lusty stare.

It was exactly what Rey needed. What they both needed. An undeniable confirmation of their belonging.

Ben joined Rey's symphony of sweet nothings while he fucked her hard, holding her legs from under her knees, filling his bedroom with the sloshing sounds of their joining and the headboard's bumps against the wall.

"Come with me, Omega, join me" Ben growled in time with his sharp thrusts.

"Yes, Alpha, knot me, mate me, Ben-"

Ben launched an attack on Rey's neck, biting her mating gland hard enough to break skin. 

A lifelong, irrevocable commitment formed. 

It pushed her over the edge a second time. As Rey milked Ben's cock with her orgasm, he followed her, filling her up with his cum and trapping it inside with his knot.

Ben gently rearranged their bodies so they laid sideways, as they were locked facing each other. He licked her wound clean and held her close while their breathing and heartbeats steadied and calmed down.

Tears ran freely down their faces, wetting the already ruined sheets. Their joining was sealed, their bond, complete.

From that moment on, they'd be able to recognize traces of their own scents on each other and, little by little, as their bond grew stronger, heal each other from inside. 

Some alleged mates were also able to share their feelings and that they could tell if their mate was in danger or in distress.

Be that as it may, while their newly forged bond hummed within each other's veins, Rey and Ben fell asleep in each other's arms, locked both in body and soul.

*

Rey woke up in the middle of the night, hungry. Ben was sound asleep, nearly suffocating her in his embrace. His knot had already softened.

Gently, so as not to wake Ben up, Rey untangled herself and got up, intent on getting something to eat. 

Except, on her way to the kitchen, Rey felt a pull to somewhere else.

She'd been to his house twice before - was it their house now, she wondered - but she'd never been to his study, where he wrote his novels.

She didn't mean to pry on his work - Rey knew Ben kept anything that might give his identity away carefully guarded.

Rey wanted to be in the same space where her mate spent long hours on his days, pouring his beautiful soul out and offering the world the gift of his light. 

After reading Ben's journals, Rey was keen on encouraging him to reclaim his religious background and start over, under his own set of rules. 

Even if he didn't have the ambition to muster legions of followers anymore, he shouldn't give up an aspect of his life that clearly made him happy. But that was a conversation for another time.

Once inside Ben's study, Rey ran her fingertips through the books' spines, until a title caught her attention: "The Dark Knight," by Kylo Ren. 

It belonged to a collection, it seemed. Rey took the volume from the bookshelf, took a seat on the armchair next to the floor lamp and went through a few pages. 

The dark knight was named Kylo Ren, which was also the name of the author. An autobiography, it seemed. 

There was something familiar in that character - he reminded Rey of the dark knight of her dreams. There was a chapter about a white sorceress - that one should be interesting, she thought to herself, skipping to the indicated page.

The dark knight met the white sorceress for the first time. Their first encounter in the novel was exactly the recurring dream Rey had since she presented.

If that alone wasn't enough to convince Rey that Kylo Ren was Ben's secret identity, but a few pages later, she learned the name he had given his white sorceress: Rey. 

They were truly destined to be mated, body and soul.

Thinking about the shiny falling stars, and upon hearing a particularly loud growl from her stomach, Rey caressed her belly and spoke to it, tenderly, "All right, all right, time to feed you." Rey returned the book to the shelf and walked towards the kitchen.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ben + Rey manip by @secretreylo.
> 
> * The man on the bike is Tom Cruise directly from the original 1986 Top Gun, with the helmet I added (can you tell?)
> 
> * The belly belongs to Bella from the Twilight saga.
> 
> *** This is it! If I get enough asks, I can add an epilogue chapter! Yep, this is me begging you to beg me 🤣 Subscribe so you're notified if I update 📲
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO GOT THIS FAR, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE AS MUCH AS I DID! ❤❤❤
> 
> Please leave your Kudos ❤, Comments 📝 and Bookmark 🎯 if you liked it 🤗
> 
> If you want to say hello, reach me on Tumblr - [@miranda13ao3](https://miranda13ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
